The Crossing
by Sexymidnightneko
Summary: When Lelouch vi Britannia was carried to another plane of existence, instead of dying, he runs into the Guardians. Somehow, they learn of his Geass, and battle rages on. What will Lelouch do? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1 Appearance

A/N: I want to say I didn't make this story alone, I made it with the help of my good friend, Mew. She did all the Code Geass characters, and I did all of the Shugo Chara characters. Speaking of which, neither of us own Code Geass or Shugo Chara.

What… he'd never expected death to feel so terrible. The sword that went through his flesh, tearing through the membranes and muscles under his ribs, burning and releasing a blossom of crimson. He gasped, taking a staggering step forward and leaning against his childhood friend, his murderer, his successor; Suzaku Kururugi. He couldn't hear the words that escaped his mouth, even though he'd planned his parting message to the one behind the mask.  
Slowly, with the rest of his strength, he raised his hand, still dripping with the dark blood. Another spasm of pain ripped through his abdomen as 'Zero' pulled the weapon out of his body. The shock sent him taking a few steps, before he plummeted down the ramp, away from his throne.  
A pair of lavender eyes met his, and he let out a small cry. And his last moment of life was hearing his sister's antagonized scream. Lelouch Vi Brittania was dead. Yet the gods wouldn't  
be so kind as that; no, for using the power of the kings, he would have to be punished.  
In another plane of existence, a bolt of lightning hit the earth from the sky, just a ways away from Seiyo Academy. As the lightning struck the ground, many by standing students screamed in fear, for the strike was incredibly close.  
"What was that?"  
"Where'd it come from?"  
Many scared voices rang out through the school. As Amu Hinamori walked down the hall, she suddenly heard these screams, unaware of the past events. "Amu-chan!"  
Both of her classroom friends, Wakana and Manami, came running up to her screaming. "Did you see that?" Manami shrieked.  
"See what?" Amu questioned. "Only that huge bolt of lightning!" Wakana exclaimed.  
"Lightning?" Amu said shocked, "But it's totally sunny out, I just saw it."  
Wincing slightly, Lelouch opened his eyes before letting out a small cry of pain; the sunlight was much brighter, and he bit his lip. Why was he still breathing? Had the Zero Requiem... not worked?  
"Damn," He muttered, slowly regaining composure. He looked down, and blinked. What...? He was in his old Ashford Academy outfit, and not a speck of blood was on it.  
"Amu!"  
"Amu-chi!" Two voices called from down the hall.  
"Rima, Yaya," Amu said, "Do you know what happened?"  
"There was supposed to be this big scary bolt of lightning!" Yaya whined.  
"We should check it out," Rima said casually.  
"Right," Amu immediately said. Running outside, the three of them walked down the stairs to the front entrance.  
The sound of footsteps heading his way made Lelouch glance over, still slightly shocked at his surroundings  
"What?" Amu said, stopping to a halt, "A boy?"  
"Amu-chan!" Amu glanced over to see Tadase and Nagihiko running towards them. Both of them skidded to a stop when they saw the boy as well.  
"His uniform is quite different, he must be from a different school," Tadase said.  
'What the...' These people... Lelouch blinked as he realized his contacts had fallen out. He covered his eyes with a pale hand, and asked in a slightly hoarse voice, "Where am I?"  
"You're at Seiyo Academy," Tadase said, "And why are you covering your eyes?"  
He bit his lip slightly, and responded quickly, "I have a rather serious eye condition with hypersensitivity towards light. My protective contacts fell out, so it hurts to look."  
"Oh, how terrible," Amu said, "Is there anyway you can get new contacts?"  
"Any kind would be fine, but I'd prefer purple," Lelouch mused. "That was my natural eye color."  
"I'm sure my optometrist can help," Tadase said, "He should be able to get you some."  
"Thank you..." Lelouch trailed off, not knowing the person's gender. Since he wasn't looking, he was going by hearing, and even then, this boy had an admittedly feminine voice.  
"Hotori-kun," Nagihiko said, "School is in session, we can't leave now."  
"School...?" Lelouch seemed slightly surprised. "...What country are we in?"  
"We're in Japan," Rima calmly said, "What could you mean by asking about school?"  
'Area 11,' Lelouch thought to himself. Perhaps... did the Zero Requiem work, or was  
this just... some highly illogical hallucination? A very vivid one. "Nothing," He responded.  
"But if you had some sunglasses or something, that'd be fine as well. I can get contacts later."  
"I have some in my backpack!" Yaya said, "I always have to carry them around!" "Can you get them,  
Yaya?" Amu asked. "Of course!" And with that, Yaya was running to the building, and no sooner came out again. "You can use these!" Yaya said, holding a pair of pink-rimmed sunglasses.  
Without noticing the color, Lelouch put them on, blinking and hoping they wouldn't be  
able to notice the sigil in his eyes, or the more that subtle red glow. "Thanks," He murmured.  
"If you don't mind, we must be off to class," Tadase said, "We can meet you after school.  
Until then, you can wait in the Royal Garden."  
"Sure," Lelouch dipped his head slightly before blinking. "Err, where is that?"  
"If you go past the building on the right side, there should be a large glass  
building behind," Amu said, pointing the way, "That's the Royal Garden."  
"Okay, thank you," Lelouch smiled in thanks, before heading where she'd gestured.  
Sure enough, a large greenhouse appeared. Sighing as he opened the door and slipped in,  
Lelouch took off the glasses before recoiling slightly. They were... pink? He sighed, before  
heading over to the fountain to check his reflection. As expected, his once violet gaze was red  
with the birdlike sign of Geass.  
"Sir, we're here," Tadase said, entering the Garden door with the others.  
Blinking rapidly, moving his hair back, and pulling the sunglasses back on, Lelouch turned, a false smile on his drastically paled face, "Oh, hello."  
"School is finished, so we can go now," Amu said, "By the way, I don't think we caught your name."  
"..." Lelouch didn't know how to respond. It was obvious that things were much different here, especially since these elevens were so friendly, despite his obvious Britannian lineage. "My name? Lelouch Lamperouge."  
"Well then, Lelouch, shall we go to get your contacts now?" Tadase asked.

"I want my sunglasses back now!" Yaya whined.  
"All right, but may I inquire your names?" Lelouch smiled slightly at the girl's childish behavior.  
"I'm Tadase Hotori, King's chair of the Guardians," he said lightly. "My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki,  
Jack's chair of the Guardians," Nagihiko said.

"Rima Mashiro, Queen's chair," the petite girl stated bluntly.

"I'm Yaya Yuki, and I'm the Ace chair!" Yaya said with a wink.

"It's Amu Hinamori, Joker's chair, nice to meet'cha," Amu said in her signature "cool and spicy" tone.  
"Ah, well, I'm pleased to meet all of you," Lelouch responded. "Shall we g-" He paused slightly as  
a faint flickering of some sort of... pixie-like being appeared and vanished. Quickly dismissing it  
as a trick of the light, he continued, just a split-second from his last word, "-o now?"  
"Yes, let's" Tadase said. After coming out of the doctor, Tadase presented Lelouch his new  
contacts. "Please, try them," Tadase said, holding the case in front of Lelouch.  
Closing his eyes and handing the glasses to Yaya with a thank you, Lelouch turned, gracefully  
placing them over his eyes with a practiced motion, "Thank you very much,"  
"Ah, so we finally see your eyes," Nagihiko remarked

"Where do you intend to go now?" Tadase asked, "You seemed a bit confused this afternoon."  
"..." Where was he going to go? Lelouch looked slightly panic-stricken, before he slid the mask of indifference back onto his features, "Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

'Even if I have to Geass someone to do it,' He added silently.  
"Well, no matter where you go, be safe," Tadase said.

"It was nice to meet you, Lulu," Amu said.  
Blushing in the remembrance of the name from his innocent school days, Lelouch nodded and  
turned to leave, "Thank you."

***

After several labor-intensive uses of Geass, Lelouch managed to make his way into an apartment  
without any costs, and no one to question him being here. It was rather difficult, but he'd convinced the landlord he was his long lost nephew,  
Checking his map once more in annoyance, Lelouch decided that this alternate universe was the most annoying one when it came to the supermarket. He'd attempted to Geass someone, before realizing that it'd be idiotic for something so trivial, so he simply placed his contact in and asked for a map. That was stupid. Now he was wandering around some park, cursing profanities.  
"Ikuto!" A shouting voice came from the center of a park.  
Looking over with a slightly confused stare, Lelouch vaguely recognized the voice. If he recalled  
correctly, it was the girl named Amu. He folded the map and placed it in his brown jacket, which he'd 'borrowed' from a local store. After all, he was Zero, man of miracles.  
"Yo," a tall, blue haired boy said to Amu.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here? I couldn't even hear you coming!" Amu said in shock, while holding an ice cream.  
Lelouch turned the corner to allow himself to be visible, all the while burying his face in the map to avoid suspicion. Although it was more than obvious Amu liked the boy, with the swoon in her tone…  
"I was here first you know," Ikuto said, a sly smirk on his face.

A few seconds went by, then Amu said, "No one asked you, Yoru," talking to the side of Ikuto.  
Slightly surprised at the sudden, almost schizophrenic words, Lelouch looked up, the sigil of Geass begging to be released. For a second, he could see a small blue cat hovering next to the boy, looking suspiciously similar, before he turned, and almost ran into a certain green-haired witch.  
"C.C?" Lelouch blinked in surprise at the woman, and her amber gaze bore into his.  
"Looks like the gods don't like you," She commented. You got thrown into another dimension  
instead of dying. Now you'll never see Nunnally or Rolo again."  
Biting his lip, he glared at her, cursing the day he'd met the stubborn witch. Suddenly, a light made him look over. A light started to emanate from where Amu was standing with the boy, surrounding her. Once the shine let down, Amu was standing in a completely different outfit; a cut top, short pink skirt, visor, leg warmers, and a fairly long ribbon tied to her neck. "Chara-nari: Amulet Heart!" Amu shouted.  
"What the hell?" Lelouch barely kept his voice quiet, and he turned to C.C, who was  
busy retying the ribbon that kept her hair in a ridiculously long braid. "Witch, do you  
know what that was?"  
"I'm not from this dimension, same as you," C.C responded nonchalantly, though not  
meeting his eyes. "Maybe you should Geass them and find out."  
"That's out of the question," He looked irritated at her answer. Such a foolish Geass? No way he'd do that.  
"I'm not ready to hang out, Ikuto," Amu said in a stern voice."Ah, it's looking like a battle," Ikuto said, his smirk growing larger.  
"...Should we do something?" C.C asked, looking mildly interested as she hugged  
Cheese-kun, making it squeak. Obviously a limited edition squeaky toy version...  
Lelouch shook his head, "I don't want to have to waste Geass on them now."  
While Amu was about to attack, something caught her attention from the corner of  
her eye; it was Lelouch. "Lulu?" Amu asked, running over to Lelouch, "It's nice  
to see you again, are the contacts working?"  
"See, girls call you Lulu even in this wo-" C.C was cut off as Lelouch's  
hand swiftly cut her off."Er... what are you doing in that outfit?" He asked, looking strained. It felt so… wrong to look at a young girl with such a revealing outfit.  
"Oh, right," Amu said, slightly blushing. Her clothes suddenly reappeared, the ones she was wearing before the light covered her.  
C.C looked mildly amused, and her gaze turned towards the air just above Amu's hair. She cocked her head in curiosity, and asked Lelouch, "Do people usually have pixies that fly by their heads in this w-country?"  
"What?" Lelouch blinked in confusion, though glad she'd stopped from saying world.  
"Pixies?" Amu seemed slightly confused, then looked to her companions above her head, "You mean Shugo Chara?"  
"Shugo... chara," As soon as the words exited his mouth, it was like a switch had been turned on. Three multicolored 'shugo chara' were around Amu's head, and the little blue cat was by the boy's.  
"Cheese-kun's cuter," C.C seemed to pout slightly at the contestant to her beloved's cuteness.  
"You see," Amu started, "All people have an egg in their heart, portraying  
their would-be-self. Sometimes a Chara's egg comes out, and then, a second 'you' pops out. That's what a shugo chara is."  
"Interesting," Lelouch murmured slightly, and then winced as a sharp pain hit his forehead. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his hand. C.C looked over worriedly, and muttered under her breath,  
"Damn mortals and their mortality.."  
"So, Lulu, your friend, and even you must have a sparkling heart,"  
Amu said, "Because only those with shugo chara, or those with strong hearts, may see shugo chara."  
'Sparkling hearts, huh?' Lelouch thought to himself, smiling at the irony. He'd murdered his brother, shot his sister for doing something he'd forced her to do, destroyed his friends' trust, and taken the role as the most hated man of Britannian-no, the world's history. Meanwhile, C.C was simply wondering if she had a heart that still beat.  
"I can feel it," the yellow chara of Amu's said, floating towards Lelouch and his friend, "I can feel the radiance shining in both of you. Though you may feel like your heart is black, it's glittering brightly, but you may not know in what way though."  
"That's right, Ran sees it too!" the pink chara exclaimed.

"Your shugo chara must be coming soon," the blue chara commented.

"Please just wait and see desu~," the green chara cooed.  
C.C cocked her eyebrow inquisitively, "Does that mean I'll get a coffin as a chara?"  
She asked, looking slightly interested.  
"Who knows," Amu said, "Your would-be-self is a lot different then you may think."  
A gentle smile then added light to her face.  
"Damn it," Her eyes blazed with disappointment. "I thought I wouldn't have to ask Lulu to Geass  
someone into giving me-mmph!"  
"C.C," Lelouch practically hissed, the redness in his eyes flashing in anger behind his contacts.  
"Well, I suppose I'll leave you two," Amu said, bowing slightly, "I'd hate to bother you anymore." Amu then started to walk away from the park, her charas following her at her head.  
"Nice going, witch," Lelouch muttered. "Be glad she didn't hear that, or I'd convince  
someone to kill you repeatedly."  
"You wouldn't do that," C.C responded confidently. "Now let's go find some Pizza Hut."


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

A/N: I don't own Shugo Chara or Code Geass, neither does my friend Mew, who to let you know, is Serpent's Ballet.

Amu woke up in her bed, groggy and slightly limp. "Amu-chan, it's Saturday!" Ran yelled  
in her face, completely awake. "Oh! That means the sale is going on at my favorite store!"  
Amu said, jolting to her feet. Quickly getting dressed into a purple sleeveless collared shirt,  
black tie, checkered skirt, and fishnet arm warmers, she ran down the stairs to slip on some boots.  
"I'm going to the mall mom!" Amu shouted from the door. "Have fun!" her mother said from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lelouch and C.C were at the same mall Amu was heading towards. Lelouch looked as though he wanted to chuck a chainsaw onto C.C's head, even though it wouldn't kill her.  
"Why are we here, again?" C.C grumbled, making Lelouch let out an irritated sigh. They'd been at the mall for what-two steps before she started complaining? Stopping and turning to see her eyes, he responded, "Due to the fact that you destroyed our radio with the pizza grease, we need a new one. Let's hope that the cashier is different than the last one, or you'll have to be the one to seduce them; boy or girl."  
A few minutes later, Amu walked out of a store, carrying three fairly large bags. "Ah, I love the sales," Amu sighed.

"You got quite a bunch of cute clothes," Miki said, floating next to Amu's face.

"Eh?" Amu looked over to a different store to see Lelouch and his friend C.C, or what-not, standing at the register.

"I see him again, I might as well say hi," Amu said, walking towards the store.  
Unlike Amu, Lelouch was busy doing something rather questionable. Flicking his hand over his eyes, Lelouch released his Geass, letting the bird fly into the girl's mind, "May we have this radio?"

The girl blinked, and said vacantly, "Okay..."  
"Good," Lelouch smiled, still holding his control over her. "Now, we can leave without paying, can't we? You'll ring it up?"  
"Yeah..." She took the small radio and paid for it, "Here you go."  
"Thanks," Lelouch nodded his dismissal before turning around.  
"Lulu!" Amu said, standing at the entrance, waving her hand. "It's good to see you-"  
Amu saw Lelouch's eyes, they were a deep red, unlike his normal violet color. "Lulu....your eyes..."  
C.C seemed to smirk, "Nice going, Lulu," She almost sneered to the near-petrified boy. How could he have been so foolish to have done something so idiotic? Eyes narrowing, he activated his Geass. Amu's eyes snapped to his, unwavering, as if she was being controlled. Her charas frantically flew around her, wondering what was wrong with their owner.  
"Now, you are going to obey my words until I say otherwise," His voice was soothing, but a faint commanding air was in it as well, like velvet against skin. "Live your life, do whatever, but when I give the words, obey them without a thought. My first order is to forget you saw me here."  
He sent a dark glance at the charas, a warning to them to not tell her.  
"Uh..huh," Amu said blankly, nodding her head. Unknown to the group, a certain cat-boy was walking into the mall.  
"Man, Ikuto," Yoru complained, "I'm so bored."

"Well, so am I," Ikuto responded, "That's why we came here." Walking around lazily, Ikuto glanced store to store, until he spotted Amu in an entrance to an electronics store, standing still and motionless. However, her charas were screaming and yelling, so he got suspicious and walked over.  
Lelouch smiled slightly, walking away and placing his contacts back into his eyes. In case her spell broke quickly and those damned charas told her about it, he slipped into a N.A.P store.  
"Hey, Amu," Ikuto quietly said, sticking his head right next to hers. Amu didn't move, didn't  
speak, didn't do anything. Ikuto started getting a bit concerned. He then walked in front of Amu,  
saying, "Hey Amu, don't you he-" He paused and saw the darkness in her eyes, as if she was hypnotized.  
"It looks like she has an X-egg," Yoru said. "No," Ikuto said, "If she had an X-egg, all her charas wouldn't be here. Amu, come on," Ikuto started shaking her shoulder, trying to get her to speak. Finally, Amu's eyes started to clear. "I...Iku...to," Amu mumbled, now being able to focus on Ikuto standing in front of her.  
Watching from the store, Lelouch blinked in surprise as he saw the boy come over. 'Crap' He thought mentally.  
Looks like your plan won't work," C.C giggled. "He may have seen you talk to her."  
"Ikuto," Amu said, "When did you get here, and, wah!" Amu jolted back, surprised by how close Ikuto was to her, and said, "Why are you holding me?!"

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan!" All of her  
charas were screaming and jumping and freaking out. "What's wrong with you guys?" Amu asked. "It's Lulu! He hypnotized you just now!" Miki said.

"Lulu?" Amu said, "I haven't seen him all day, what are you talking about?"  
'Shit,' Lelouch winced as the charas spoke. 'Damned pixies...' He blushed slightly as a man walked past him, due to the fact he'd been hiding by the girl accessories.  
"Amu, it's true, desu!" Su yelled frantically, "He told you to forget you saw him, that's why!"  
"Su, something's wrong with you, Lulu can't do that, and if he could, why would he even do it?" Amu snapped.

"Damage control?" C.C asked, back in the store, and Lelouch shook his head.  
"Well, if you won't do anything, I will," C.C muttered, pushing past Lelouch, who  
looked at her angrily. "What?" She asked innocently. "I won't tell her about Geass."  
And so she exited NAP and headed towards Amu's general vicinity, making sure she'd see C.C.  
Amu caught out of the corner of her eye Lelouch's friend, C.C. "Oh, hi C.C!" Amu said, waving her hand. Taking advantage of her looking away, Ikuto walked away, a thoughtful look on his face.  
C.C waved back, turning her gaze to see Lelouch's rather hilarious expression of rage. He always did make the funniest faces. She looked back, and walked over.  
"How are you, C.C?" Amu said, turned to see Ikuto had gone, then looked back at C.C.  
"I'm fine," She responded, a slightly absentminded tone creeping into her voice. She hugged  
her Cheese-kun plushy. "Where did your friend go? That blue-haired guy?"  
"Oh, he's not my friend," Amu said, slightly blushing, "He's just like a cat, he comes and goes as he pleases."  
"Oh..." C.C smiled slightly, remembering him from the day they'd found out about charas.  
Speaking of which, said pixies were surprisingly not yelling about her being there while Lelouch Geassed Amu... cool.  
Amu's charas were quiet, trying to lose the fact of what had happened earlier. "So, what are you doing here at the mall?" Amu asked.  
"Oh, Lelouch and I were out buying panties," C.C responded nonchalantly, knowing it'd sound odd that he'd accompany her. "You see, we found some cat burglar trying to take mine!"  
Amu's eyes were dumbfounded and wide. "Wh-what the," Amu said, "Why would Ikuto try and do that......?"  
"Ikuto?" She blinked, "Oh, your boyfriend! No, someone else, I guess. Why would you call him a cat burglar?"  
"Boyfriend?" Amu yelled at C.C, her face flushing a deep red. "He is NOT my boyfriend!"  
"Oh really?" C.C smirked slightly. "I saw you and him. You looked lost in his eyes. It was kind of funny, to tell the truth."  
"Shut up!" Amu said, calming her rage slightly, "Hmm, now that I think about, you said you were with Lelouch, so, where is he?"  
"I just told you!" C.C sighed at the mental capacity of mortals. "He's back at the NAP store, looking for panties... though I bet he's in the security room now. Oops."  
Amu sweat-dropped at her way of putting the situation. "Well then, I better go," Amu said, "Tell Lelouch I said hi." Amu then turned away, starting to walk away.  
"Okay," C.C nodded, smiling as she headed back to NAP. "Amu says hi," She commented as she passed him. His violet eyes narrowed, "What the hell was that for?"

She shrugged. "Dunno."

***

Sighing as he looked at the door in front of him, Lelouch adjusted the weight of his schoolbag and did his best to ignore the stares of the other kids. He checked the paper that showed where he was to go, to make sure the door he was by was the right one. C.C had ordered him to enroll in class, but she'd messed up the paperwork somehow and had him as a student teacher. _Fantastic_.  
"Students, this is your assistant teacher, Mr. Lamperouge," Nikaidou pointed his hand to Lelouch as he opened the door.  
Lelouch smiled charmingly, and walked into the classroom, bowing slightly. "It's nice to meet you all," He stated, noticing the presence of a few Guardians and their charas. Biting back his irritation, he thought, 'Damn, I need to make sure her charas didn't tell...'  
'I can't believe Lelouch will be helping us,' Amu thought to herself, gently smiling at the thought. Her charas didn't seem so pleased, but the reason was lost to her.  
Watching the teacher ramble about division and such, Lelouch stared vacantly, thinking of how to get the other Guardians to never know about Geass. It would be rather difficult...  
Amu noticed her and the others' charas leave the room. However, she stayed focused on the lesson, because Kiseki made them do this everyday.

"Now, we will begin the meeting!" Kiseki shouted, standing in front of the others, who were  
busy about doing other things, like watching Kusukusu juggle. "Hey, listen now!" Kiseki bellowed, running and yelling at the others.  
However, Amu's charas were particularly quiet. "Something up?" Rhythm said to them.

"Ah, no!" Ran stammered.

"R-right, right," Miki added.  
"Nothing at all desu!" Su nodded frantically.

"No, that's not true," Dia intervened, "Something did happen."

"Like what?" Kiseki asked.

"Well, yesterday Amu went to the mall," Ran looked defeated, "And we saw Lulu there. But, when Amu walked up to him, his eyes were all red, and he said some strange things to her, then she fell in some sort of trance." All the others were silent, staring at the four of them.

"That's what happened." Miki said.

"M-meeting adjourned," Kiseki said, then he floated away, an uncharacteristically thoughtful look on his face.

"Wait, just don't tell anyone else!" Ran said, "Amu doesn't remember any of it, so she'll get confused!"  
Back in the classroom, Lelouch sat in the corner, grading papers, and when it was dismissed, decided he'd kill C.C at least twice for doing this. Maybe a chainsaw...? No, too loud. Though she wouldn't die, it seemed like something Mao would do. He exited the classroom, and made his way to another room. Suddenly, his head began to hurt slightly, and he noticed one  
of the guardians nearby.

He'd come to the conclusion that the positive energy that came from their charas messed with his darker power of Geass, causing it to inflict pressure on his mind. A simple answer, but the best he could find without more information. Smiling as he looked at the blond, he waved.  
"Ah, Lelouch," Tadase greeted. "It's nice of you to help with classes."  
"Tadase, right?" He smiled slightly, before his gaze drifted upward to one of those... charas. For a brief second, the Geass sigil could be seen to chara eyes; a warning to stay silent. He looked back at the blond. "Your school's very nice."  
"Ah, thank you," Tadase said, "It's also a pleasure to be working with you."  
"Certainly," Lelouch smiled slightly. "My pleasure. You're the king's chair in the Guardians, right?"  
"Right," Tadase said, "The others occupy the other positions of the Guardians." Tadase's cape then flowed by itself, almost trying to show it off for Lelouch.  
"Interesting. At my previous school, we just had a rather basic student council. I was the vice president," He did miss them, and hoped the Zero Requiem had granted them happiness.  
"Ah, so you have some experience?" Tadase said, "Maybe you can help with Guardian work then, too."  
"Perhaps," Lelouch responded. "But our duties weren't very necessary. We sort of just ran special events and such, and even then, I didn't do much."  
"Still," Tadase said, "With experience of being a vice president, we could use the leadership skills."  
"I suppose so," He nodded slightly, still keeping his gaze on the king-like chara. "So... I see  
your chara is that of a... prince?"  
"Prince?" Tadase said, then a small crown appeared on his head, and the aura became dark,  
"Did you just call me a prince? Don't call ME, A MERE PRINCE, YOU COMMONER!"  
Merely raising an eyebrow at the crown that magically appeared upon the blonde's head, Lelouch smiled at the irony. Of course he wouldn't know Lelouch vi Britannia was the 11th heir to the throne and 99th emperor of the Britannian Empire. In a slightly amused tone, he responded, "Of course, my liege."  
"Yes, now bow down before your master!" Tadase said, holding his staff high, laughing manically. Lelouch sighed softly, wondering how to shut him up. He looked at the boy, and a Geass sigil appeared in his eye, begging to be released. However, Lelouch merely responded by  
slapping the boy rather gracefully on the head, "Snap out of it."  
Tadase's crown disappeared from his head, and he calmed down. However, he quickly went to the wall and curled in a ball. "I'm so sorry, Lelouch," Tadase said, "I didn't want that to happen, honestly. Chara changes happen randomly sometimes with me."  
"...It's okay," Lelouch responded quickly, feeling slightly guilty that he'd caused such a thing. He headed over. "Don't worry, I had a few friends who act like that without character changes."  
"Oh," Tadase muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed still, "Okay then."  
"Do you have another class?" Hopefully not, because Lelouch didn't want to be the reason of a guardian being late.  
"I do, but no matter," Tadase said, "I can tell them I had urgent business, I'm sure they won't mind, they never normally do. Goodbye for now." Tadase then ran off to his next class.  
"Farewell," He seemed to smirk. Tadase could be useful for later; his chara was a hotheaded imbecile, so it wouldn't tell anything of vital importance. Now Amu's... they were to hasty and impulsive, so they were a danger.  
After school, Amu headed to the Royal Garden for the daily meeting. "Hey everyone," Amu said, running in the door. Meanwhile, Lelouch was busy tending to the plants, as the caretaker had been absent, so the principal had called him up to water them. It'd be rather awkward, with the meeting, but whatever. At least he didn't have his pink apron that Millie insisted he wear.  
"Yay, Amu brought cookies!" Yaya said, reaching for the plate in the center of the table.

"Anyway, let's start the meeting," Tadase intervened, "Have you guys noticed any troubles around the school?"

While the Guardians were discussing odd happenings, the charas floated off towards a fountain, with Kiseki in the lead.  
"Let the search for the Embryo meeting begin!" Kiseki said, standing on some stacked boxes, "However, there is one thing I want to mention before the search."

"Kiseki-tan has something else to say-dechu?" Pepe said, "What could it be?"

"As you all heard from Amu's charas, Lelouch had done something to her of suspicious nature, and today when I was with Tadase, we met with Lelouch in the hall, and I saw a strange red symbol in his eye for a split second," Kiseki said.

"Ah, we saw that too when Amu saw Lulu at the mall!" commented Ran. "It looked like the outline of some sort of like a bird."

"Exactly what I saw," Kiseki said, "This Lelouch character is making me feel strange."  
"It's not polite to gossip," The topic of their conversation spoke from behind Kiseki, and a plant moved to reveal Lelouch in a rather... un-intimidating way, balancing several flowers in a pot on his arms and a watering can. "But... I don't think I can affect your kind, so I do hope you stay quiet."  
All the charas stared at him, slightly frightened by his threat. "R-right-dechu!" Pepe said, on the verge of tears.  
"Okay, keep it quiet everyone," Kiseki said, "Now, let's focus on finding the Embryo now!"  
"So... what do you mean by Embryo?" Lelouch questioned daintily as he finished watering the daffodils. Of course he knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but with the pressure they were under, it'd be easy to get information.  
"T-the Embryo," Kiseki said, "It's a magical egg, one that grants the finder's any wish." Kiseki thought about what he said the Lelouch, almost regretting telling him.  
"Any wish... interesting," He'd already fulfilled his own wish, but... it could prove beneficial for later. With Geass, he could make his way to the top and get to it with ease. Maybe it was time for Zero to-No, he wasn't going to take advantage of their world... It had achieved peace his hadn't. "So you and the others are searching for it?"  
"Of course!" Ran exclaimed loudly, "We want all of our owners to make the wish of their dreams!"  
"That's kind of you," His Geass seemed to hiss in retaliation to his words, and he winced slightly. Conversation with charas was unnatural for it, he knew, but it was beneficial for his and C.C's existence here. "I had a sister, and I suppose her wish was mine."  
"Aww, how sweet," Miki said, "Giving the Embryo away to grant one's wish. That would be nice."  
"Well, I didn't have an Embryo, and I know you know about this already," Lelouch's hand swiftly went over his face, and when it moved away, his eyes were dark red, blazing with Geass. "This is how I hypnotized your owner, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia."  
All of the charas stared at the glowing red in his eyes, the strange bird-like symbol in the center flickering maliciously. "I-it's true," Kusukusu gasped.  
"He really did hypnotize Amu-desu," Su said.

"But, the only question is; why?" Dia questioned suspiciously.  
"She saw my eyes before she should have," He placed his contacts back in, blinking and letting the benign purple color cover over the intimidating red before blinking. "Your kind is apparently immune to my power's effects. However, I do request you don't mention this. Unlike you, your owners can be affected, and maybe I'll accidentally slip, '_Oh, forget about your charas and hit your head onto a wall until you bleed, and don't stop until you die_?'"  
The charas jumped back in shock. "Please, don't hurt them," Ran said. "We'll keep it a secret, promise, promise!" Kusukusu quickly pleaded.  
"Good," Smiling almost deviously, he blinked, innocence taking the place of the dark, manipulating look from before. "Oh dear, it looks like I ran out of water..."  
As he headed off to the hose to refill the watering can, Miki glared after Lelouch, hatred in her eyes. "I don't like this," she said, "Keeping this secret from our owners doesn't feel right. However, I don't want to take the risk of our owners getting hurt."

"There has to be something we can do-desu!" Su wailed.  
"I have an idea!" Ran looked excited. "What if they all had a meeting over the internet, then talked about it then? Lelouch would never find out!"  
"That's perfect!" Kiseki nodded approvingly. "Good thinking, Ran."  
Lelouch returned, and he continued watering plants, a soft humming coming from his direction as he did so.

***

Later that night, Amu flipped open her laptop, and set a pair of headphones on her head, and opened the chat room. None of her friends were on yet, but the scheduled time was 7:00, and it was 7:09. "Man, where are they?" Amu muttered the herself.

Just then, Tadase's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Amu-chan,"  
he said gently.

"Hey, Tadase-kun," Amu replied.

"Yaya is here!"

"I'm here too."

"Nagihiko, present." Eventually, all of them were in the chatroom.

"So, did your guys' charas tell you?" Amu asked.

"Yes, Kiseki told me everything," Tadase said, a serious look on his face.

"So did Kusukusu," Rima said.

"Rhythm told me too," Nagihiko said.

"Pepe-chan told me all that happened!" Yaya said.

"So, what can we do?" Amu asked.

"His hypnotism must be a natural power, unlike chara-naris," Tadase responded thoughtfully. "What we should do is act as natural as possible around him, hoping he won't get suspicious of us."

"If he ever catches we told our owners, he could seriously hurt you guys!" Ran said.

"Pretend we never knew, something tells me that might not work," Nagihiko said.

"Why do you say that, Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase said.

"Lelouch is a clever boy, he could easily see past the whole act," Nagihiko said, "Then, we would be caught, and most likely controlled."

"Hmm, this situation is so confusing," Amu sighed. "What should we do?"

"All we can do is act natural, Amu-chan," Tadase said, "If we directly do it, we'll have a bad situation. If we act normally for a while, we can think of something."

"Right..." Amu agreed. "So for now, there will be no speaking of this at school, got it?"

"Roger!" Yaya proclaimed, nodding.

"Sure..." Rima looked faintly worried, despite her emotionless exterior.

"Right," Nagihiko said.

"See you all at school in a few days, have a nice weekend," Tadase smiled. The chat was then disconnected, and Amu shut her laptop.

"Wow," she murmured, "What a strange power..."  
As he finished picking up the mess created by the second year children, Lelouch sighed. He'd been feeling a rather uncomfortable feeling, a bit like when charas were around, but it felt as if a part of his Geass had become unhinged. It was... odd, to say the least. More than unnerving. He headed down the halls, holding several textbooks to his chest.  
Amu sat at a table in a corner of the room, headphones on, listening to the conversation with her fellow Guardians. "Sorry guys, I left my laptop at home," Amu said.

"It's fine. Let's get started," Tadase responded curtly.

"This whole hypnotism thing gives me the creeps," Yaya said.

"You know, I've been thinking,"  
Nagihiko said, "Lelouch might be a spy from Easter."

"That's true, Nagi," Amu said, "I never thought about it like that. Still, what would his power have to do with their goals?"  
Lelouch blinked as he passed the open door of the computer lab, hearing his name. He paused, and looked down at the books he was supposed to put away. Hmm, one of them was from the lab; lucky him. He headed into the room, before noticing a certain pink-haired girl. She was obviously in deep conversation, and it just was so that he was the subject. Interesting…  
"Should we just tell him we know?" Tadase said, "Though, it would risk our safety greatly."

"Ah, Lelouch, he seemed so nice," Amu sighed, "Now this. His ability is not something easy to deal with."  
'They know!' His eyes narrowed, and his hand rose slightly, though hesitating. He didn't want to cause them to die. After all, they were just children... How could he do such a thing? He placed the book on a table, and hesitated as he made his way back to the door.  
"Hmm," Amu said, turning around, "Ah, Lulu!" Amu quickly took off her headphones. "W-w-w-what are you doing here?" she stammered.  
Without turning, Lelouch responded coldly, "Putting text-books away, Miss Hinamori. Though I do wonder what you're doing here without teacher authorization."  
"I had permission from my teachers," Amu said, "They believe me, I said I had important business with the other Guardians."  
"Such as this," He pointed to his eyes, still violet yet intimidating. "I thought I'd made it clear with your charas that such a thing wouldn't be tolerated."  
Amu took a brief look at her charas, the worried expressions on their faces making her grit her teeth. "Lelouch, I can't trust you anymore."  
A bitter smile rose on his features, "And how many times I've heard that." He moved his hand away from his eyes, showing that he wasn't going to use his power. "Yet... I  
do hope you make the right decision in not making enemies with myself."  
Amu stayed silent, a glare piercing his face. She wished she'd never met him, the foul beast. However, with his powers, she didn't make any moves, fearing what he could do to her.  
He returned the stare, though neutral in emotion. The hatred rolling off of her could have been visible, for all he knew. "You know, I do regret the things I've done," He paused,  
and turned to the door with one last sentence, "And I've already died for my sins."  
When Lelouch exited the room, Amu's eyes went wide. He had already......died, for his sins. Did that mean, this was all a hallucination? Amu was talking to a spirit this whole time? The thought raced through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Watch and Learn

With a bored sigh, the violet-eyed boy gazed out of the window of the building, packing up the last of his groceries. Even though he was in an apartment, it still wasn't easy to get everything he needed; namely the fact his apartment was a thirty-minute walk away from the grocery store. He picked up the two (not) heavy bags and headed into the cool night-shadowed outdoors.  
Lying in a tree in the park, Ikuto laid silently, nothing interesting happening. "Ikuto, sleeping outside again-nya?" Yoru asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it, Yoru," Ikuto responded.  
Hearing the almost purring voice, Lelouch turned his gaze upward, careful to not make it obvious he was looking. He blinked; it was the boy from last time... and he had a chara as well. Had Amu told him?  
Ikuto heard footsteps, and looked below him. It was that boy, Lelouch was his name. "Hey, you," Ikuto said, "What's up?" Ikuto gracefully landed on the ground, right next to Lelouch.  
Narrowing his eyes slightly, he examined the taller boy and responded dryly, "You were a few seconds ago, I see." To keep a polite face, he asked, "I never asked your name..."  
"Ikuto," he casually said, "And I believe you were Lelouch."  
"Yes," Lelouch responded, looking slightly amused. "You have a chara as well?" His gaze turned to the floating feline, and his Geass blinked involuntarily.  
"Yeah," he said, "What about it? You must have a chara if you can see him."  
"Er, no," Lelouch smiled fondly. "I already fulfilled my desires."  
"I see," Ikuto said, "So, what are you doing out so late?"  
He held up the arm holding his groceries, "Shopping for stuff. And seeing as you like being free as a cat, you're stargazing... or something."  
"Just camping out," Ikuto said, "I don't come just to look at some stars."  
Lelouch nodded. "So you and Amu Hinamori, are you friends? I asked her, but she seemed awfully embarrassed."  
Ikuto lifted his head to Lelouch. "I guess you could call us friends," Ikuto grinned, a large smirk growing on his features, "I guess she's too embarrassed to admit it."  
"I see why," Lelouch muttered under his breath; the boy was awfully cocky.  
"Hmm, so," Ikuto said, "Don't you have someone you are friends with?"  
"Me, myself, and I," Lelouch shrugged. "I'm new here; just transferred."  
"Nice," Ikuto said, "Loosen up, you might make an impression."  
His eyebrow rose. "Thanks for the advice," Lelouch commented airily. "I'll remember that."  
"Well, see ya," Ikuto said, walking away.

"I don't know why you gave him that advice," Yoru said, glancing at Lelouch, "He isn't too bright, I'd say."  
Hearing the comment, one could almost see a laser-like red split through the darkness, and a piercing glare that would make the strongest men shiver in fear aimed right at the chara before returning to the benign, neutral violet gaze.  
Ikuto turned immediately back to Lelouch, spotting the red beam. "Hey, what's that?" Ikuto said, "You have laser vision, or something stupid like that?"  
Lelouch blinked in surprise, and smiled delicately; a masked look he'd mastered back in the Britannian mainland, "What are you talking about?" He questioned.  
"You must have had a weird reflection or something." He pointed at the lamp above him, "I'm wearing contacts, so it might have had an odd reaction."  
"Heh," Ikuto said, a small smirk on his face, "Do you really think you can fool me that easily?"  
His eyebrow rose, "You have dreams that manifest into small pixie-like sentient. Is an odd reaction to light that farfetched?"  
"Ikuto, don't listen to him," Yoru said, smiling, "I saw for a fact his eyes changed color."  
"Obviously more than one person could see that," Lelouch looked slightly irritated at the cat, sending another poisonous glare his way, this time without the overly dramatic light.  
"So kid," Ikuto said, "What is that red color that makes you so special?"  
Scratch that; Lelouch was livid with frustration. He stepped over to Ikuto, and looked into his gaze in an almost seductive way, "Do you see any red?" He questioned, tilting his head up.  
"As a matter of fact," Ikuto stepped at Lelouch, then lightly took the contact off his eye, "I do."  
Lelouch's gaze hardened, and the sigil seemed to pulsate in his rage. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. He quickly closed his eyes and made a blind grab for the midnight blue-haired boy's hand, "What the hell?" He snapped. "Are you trying to kill me?"  
"It was only to prove a point," Ikuto said, dodging his grab, "Not to kill."  
Lelouch hissed in fury, "Maybe I need that contact so I don't have a severe reaction to the natural light, because I have an allergy?"  
"What natural light?" Ikuto said, "It's midnight."  
Shit. Lelouch sighed, covering his exposed eye with his hand, looking at Ikuto evenly with the uncovered one. "You know, you shouldn't pry into people's lives,"  
he began, placing his other hand on Ikuto's shoulder. He leaned closer, "Really, it could get you in trouble."  
"You really don't know me," Ikuto said, brushing the hand off of his shoulder, "Have your stupid contact." Ikuto placed his hand in front of him, holding the small disc in place.  
He took the contact, but didn't place it back in. Smiling still, he continued mockingly, "It wasn't a suggestion. It was a warning."  
With a full-blown flourish, he uncovered his other eye, Geass blazing triumphantly, and began proudly, "Lelouch vi Britannia orders you; for-Rolo?"  
Lelouch stared past Ikuto to the younger lavender-eyed boy who merely smiled in response, cloaked in the shadows, before retreating into the darkness, mouthing, 'Epic failure, much?'  
"Hmm," Ikuto said, "I guess you do have some friends."  
Lelouch bristled slightly at the comment, but looked at him angrily. 'Damn, I'm sure that counts as using my Geass... I can't use it twice, so it looks like he's safe for now. I might need Rolo to dispose of him, if I can find the damn assassin.' He sighed as he ran his hand over his eyes, replacing the contacts, "I suppose it's good night, then."  
Lelouch glared; this was rather problematic... As the boy disappeared, Lelouch looked over to the forest. Rolo was waiting there, a smile on his face. Heading over with a scowl plastered on his features, Lelouch snapped, "What are you doing here?"  
"Same as you," Rolo responded, playing daintily with the locket that dangled on his cell-phone. "I was out getting groceries."  
"I mean in this dimension!" Lelouch growled, and Rolo looked up, slightly alarmed at his tone.  
"C.C," He said shortly. "She wanted to make sure you'd be alright. I've been watching you this whole time. Kind of messy, getting your Geass to fire up over your contacts. That's new, right?"  
"Yes," Lelouch admitted. "Something from this dimension messes with Geass."  
"Mine as well," Rolo nodded. "That's why you haven't seen me... It's kind of awkward, seeing you frozen in the shower..."  
"What the fuck?"  
"I'm kidding," Rolo laughed casually. "But seriously, brother, you need to be careful. Those Guardians and Ikuto Tsukiyomi have found out already... Shall I kill them?"  
"No," Lelouch shook his head. "They've got families, and I can use the Guardians."  
"Okay, let's head back to our apartment."  
"Our apartment?"  
"Yeah. I've been sleeping in your closet and eating your Mac & Cheese," Rolo shrugged.  
"You... ate my Mac & Cheese?"  
"Not worried about the closet thing?"  
"...That too."

***

On her way to school, Amu pondered about what Lelouch had said to her previously. He'd already died for his sins, what could it mean?  
Meanwhile, Lelouch was busy sorting books with Rolo helping in the library. He was rather irritated by the Tsukiyomi boy finding out; he seemed to be much less intellectual by first impression than he really was. Rolo looked at Lelouch as they finished their tasks, lavender eyes softening at the older boy's worry, "Don't be stressed, brother. No one will believe six adolescents."

"You don't know that," Lelouch sighed. "For all we know, the Guardians are actually assassins."  
"No," Rolo shook his head. "I've already done background checks."  
"Fake ones."  
"Ah. Then we're fucked."  
"I too can't trust Lelouch anymore," Nagihiko said, "And I'm sure no one else here does either."  
"How do we get him off of our backs then?" Amu said, "We can't go living like this forvever." "Something will be done," Tadase said, "I promise, Amu-chan." "Right," Amu said.  
"So where'd C.C go this morning?" Lelouch questioned, looking up at Rolo. "She said she was doing some business..."  
"How should I know?" Rolo returned the look, a slightly irritated look in his features. "She doesn't tell me everything either. She just told me to be quiet and follow you until I felt you were in danger. Except she took all my weapons, so it's useless..."  
"You don't have your dagger?"  
"No."  
"Poison?"  
"No."  
"Gun?"  
"No."

***

After all of her classes, Amu went to the Royal Garden. Slowly and quietly, she took her seat. "What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked with concern. "You seem awfully depressed."

"Oh," Amu said, "It's nothing, just stuff on my mind."

"Like what?" Rima asked.

"Lelouch," Amu said, "He told me he had already died for his sins, and I just don't understand what it means."

-[Setting Change]-  
"Okay, time to go home," Tadase said after the meeting, "See you all tomorrow." "Goodbye, everyone," Amu said.  
"Look, the guardians," Rolo commented, and Lelouch turned his gaze. A thought crossed his mind, and he smiled, looking at his supposed brother.  
"Say Rolo, could you perhaps follow miss Amu home? Don't do anything drastic like killing or torturing her, but just watch," Rolo nodded, a bright look crossing his innocent features.  
"Of course, brother."  
While Amu walked home, she seemed brighter. "Amu-chan, you seem happier," Miki commented. "I guess I kind of am," Amu said, "Know this incident will be straightened out, I feel sort of, relieved."  
Rolo blinked in confusion as she spoke to the floating charas. He hadn't activated his Geass around her, so all he could see was small flickers of red, blue and green. However, he could hear their  
voices. It was... odd. He quickly ducked away as she passed his hiding tree, then made his way to keep up.  
"I'm home!" Amu said as she slipped off her shoes, and ran upstairs to her room. "Welcome home, Amu," her mother said. "Hewwo, big shister!" Ami said.  
'Lelouch didn't tell me she had a sister,' Rolo thought to himself. He sent his Geass over the house and ducked in, pausing in the hallway to let his heart take a rest, then ducked under Amu's bed as he heard her footsteps.  
Amu threw her bag on her bed, and pulled out a casual outfit; striped ripped shirt, black skirt, and long socks. Amu started to derobe herself, hanging her uniform in her closet. Eyes wide and an insane blush rising on his features, Rolo looked away, suddenly feeling like a dirty old man. He debated whether to use his Geass, but no... brother wanted him to watch.  
Amu fixed her hair into ponytails, then plopped on her bed. "Ah, nice to be home," Amu said.

"Amu-chan!" Her mom said from downstairs, "Dinner in 15 minutes!"

"Okay mom!" Amu shouted down the stairs.  
She's on the bed, she's on the bed, Rolo chanted inside his head. Oh Lelouch, what did you make me do?  
After lying down for a while, Amu stood up. "Time to go to dinner," Amu said, then walked out of her room, and shut the door behind her.  
Rolo sighed in relief and made his way out of under the bed, lavender eyes scanning the room before laying on four eggs. Oh crap... he'd forgotten about the charas...  
Hearing a stirring motion, Miki woke up. "Hey guys, did you hear that?" Miki asked tiredly. "Miki, it was probably the wind, Amu's balcony is unlocked," Ran said, half-asleep, "Go to bed."  
Miki, with a concerned look on her face, shut her egg and fell back asleep.  
A relieved look passed over Rolo's face, and like the charas said, the balcony was open. He headed over silently, and looked around for a way to get down without looking too suspicious. After all, this was a neighborhood, and leaping down without getting hurt was a tad unnatural. If someone saw, Lelouch would be very angry.  
After her dinner, Amu walked to the stairwell, and headed up the stairs. "Ah, time to go to bed," Amu said.  
Hearing her footsteps, Rolo panicked, reaching into his hidden pocket for his switchblade... only it wasn't in this plane of existence, "Shit..."  
Amu reached for the door handle, then heard the phone ring. "Coming!" Amu said, running down the stairs.  
"Phew," Rolo's gaze flitted back to the balcony, and with a resigned sigh, jumped off, landing with ease. Except for the fact he fell on a cat, which yowled and ran away. Rather loudly, he would add.  
Miki's egg shot open at the loud scream, and she immediately headed towards the balcony. "The door's open?" Miki said. Floating outside, she saw a cat running and yowling, along with a boy  
standing outside. "Nothing important, I guess." Miki said, then went back to her egg.  
Rolo made his way back to his brother's apartment and knocked on the door. A small pause followed, and the door opened, revealing a rather... revealing C.C. He blushed wildly, and looked away, "C.C, why aren't you wearing any pants?"  
"Pizza tastes better when you're feeling the air around you," The green-haired witch shrugged.  
"Oh... Is Brother around?" Rolo asked.  
"Yes," C.C nodded, beckoning for him to come in. "He's sleeping, but I'll wake him up."  
"Wait!" It was too late. The witch had already ducked into his room, and from the sound of shattered glass, had woken Lelouch up. Moments later, a bed-headed raven-haired boy came out, looking at Rolo with drowsy violet eyes.  
"How do you do?" He asked, stifling a yawn. He was in a pair of pink pajamas, and his mop-like hair was tangled and unlike the tidy Lelouch he knew.  
"I didn't get any information," Rolo admitted, looking downcast. "The situation became rather dangerous."  
"How?"  
"Well," Rolo's already pink cheeks turned to scarlet. "She stripped."  
"Oh," Lelouch nodded, looking drowsily amused. "Cool."  
"You'd better be asleep," Rolo muttered in disgust. "That's just sick, Lelouch."  
"Yeah," He smiled. "I'm going back to bed."  
"Fine. I'm eating your Mac & Cheese."  
"Jerk." Lelouch muttered.  
"Bitch." Rolo retorted.

***

Amu just finished school and the Guardian meeting, and was headed home. "I can't believe Yaya is forcing us to get ice cream today," Amu sighed, "Oh well, I should go so she doesn't throw a fit."  
Meanwhile, Lelouch was once again skipping class to get more groceries. It had been easy at first, with just him, but when C.C and Rolo came, it was definitely a challenge to get everyone enough to eat. At least he'd Geassed someone to get a check worth... err, quite a sum of money, and of course the source was legal. Why would you ask that?  
Amu set her bag down, and got changed into a different outfit; just a black and pink tee, skirt, and socks. "I'm heading out, mom!" Amu said, slipping on some shoes. "Have fun, dear!" Her mother replied. Amu walked to the meeting spot, but no one was there. "Geez, where is everyone?" Amu said impatiently. "Amu-chi!" Amu turned around and saw Yaya, along with the rest of her friends. "Let's get ice cream!" After everyone got theirs, they sat around a table near a park. "Yaya, why exactly did you make us come here?" Amu asked between intervals of licking her ice cream.

"Aww, come on! Ice cream is good!" Yaya said, "I thought we should do it together!"  
Wonderful... Lelouch eyed the park in dismay as he saw a rather familiar pink-haired girl and the other guardians, as well as their... charas. His Geass pulsed, wanting to be released, and he simply sighed, walking into the park. Suddenly, the yell of, "X-egg!" split through the air.  
"The f-" Lelouch was cut off as he looked over, before immediately regretting it. Apparently the blackish eggs were not compatible with Geass, which seemed to vaporize his contacts. 'Of course that would happen. Right when I'm fifteen minutes from home. By Charles vi Britannia, I curse this plane of existence.'  
"My own heart, unlock!" All of the Guardians said this, and the glow grew stronger. After some time it faded, revealing them in strange outfits.

"Chara-nari, Amulet Spade!"

"Chara-nari, Platinum Royal!"

"Chara-nari, Clown Drop!"

"Chara-nari, Dear Baby!"

"Chara-nari, Beat Jumper!"  
Lelouch merely twitched. Is this seriously how they walked around in real life? Of course, he was Zero, man of miracles, but... ARGHH, it was a disgusting way to present one's self.  
"Tightrope Dancer!" Rime threw her ropes in the air.

"Yaya's turn! Go, go, Duckie-chan!" Many rubber ducks headed towards he X-eggs, attempting to tie them with the ropes.

"Blaze Shoot!" Nagihiko shot a powerful blue ball at some other X-eggs, making them scatter like crazy. "Colorful Canvas!" Amu swung her giant paintbrush, releasing a colorful paint that trapped the X-eggs. "White Decoration!" Tadase held his staff to the sky, sending a beam that immobilized all the eggs. "Now, Amu-chan!" Tadase said.

"Right!" Amu held her hands in the shape of a heart. "Negative Heart, Lock on! Open Heart!" A powerful ray ejected from the lock on her neck, making the eggs purify. "Phew, we got them." Amu said. Suddenly, a bright egg came to the center of the group of eggs. "The Embryo?" Amu said.  
Gazing at the pure-energy form of the Embryo with dark red eyes, Lelouch couldn't help but suddenly feel rather... insignificant. He looked at it for another moment, then adjusted the weight oh his arms from the groceries.  
Amu ran backwards, then forward, leaping in the air. 'I'll get the Embryo,' she thought, 'for everyone's wishes, and mine too!' As Amu reached her hand to the Embryo, she felt a strange power, and suddenly, her Character Transformation disappeared. "Amu-chan!" Miki said, flying downward at Amu falling.  
'She's falling!' Lelouch gasped, and then remembered his Geass. He ran over so she'd be able to hear, and shouted, "Live!"  
"Amu-chan!" Tadase ran over to Amu's area. "Holy Crown!" A giant crown appeared, and Amu, obeying Lelouch, landed gracefully on it. Looking slightly relieved, Lelouch closed his eyes. That was too close; though he didn't particularly like the girl, he wouldn't have her die over such a petty light.  
When the crown disappeared, Amu was in Tadase's arms. "T...Tadase-kun," Amu blinked slightly. "The Embryo, what happened to it?" Setting Amu down, he said, "It got away, but it's okay, because you're safe." Amu blushed lightly, standing up.  
"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Nagihiko came running up to Tadase and Amu, his and the other's Character Transformations disappearing.

"I'm fine," Amu said, "It's just too bad the Embryo got away."  
Amu looked down, but saw something out of the corner of her eyes, a red light. However, when she saw the source of light, it was Lelouch. Lelouch returned her gaze, red meeting her soft, yellow eyes. He smiled slightly, "You already know about Geass. Don't look so surprised."  
"The Geass," Amu said, looking at him in shock, "But, why isn't it working? I should be hypnotized right now."  
His eyes narrowed in amusement, "Didn't you hear my call? To live?" His voice took on the commanding tone, and he saw the reddish tint in her eyes flicker on, then off.  
"Then," Amu said, "That's why I was caught by Tadase."  
He nodded, smiling faintly, "I didn't want to see another death."  
"Well..." Amu paused for a moment, then looked up into his gaze, "Thank you."  
"Of course," Lelouch looked to the side so he could see the others through his peripheral vision, but not to Geass them. "However, your friends don't look so thankful..."  
"But of course we are," Tadase said, "You may have seemed nearly evil, but you saved Amu-chan. That's enough for me."  
"Don't give your trust away so easily," He muttered under his breath, before noticing Rolo walking up, a slightly guarded look in his eyes. "Rolo, they're safe."  
"So I shouldn't kill them." The assassin mused, almost sounding regretful that he couldn't.  
"He wanted to kill us," Amu said, "But, if he saved me, then....why?"  
"I didn't want to kill you," Lelouch looked slightly surprised at her words. He then smiled slightly, "Oh, the threat. I was trying to keep Rolo and my abilities less known."  
"Brother..." Rolo muttered, looking irritated he'd mentioned his Geass.  
"Please, don't worry," Tadase said, "We promise to stay quiet, as long as nothing significant happens between us."  
Rolo sent a look at Lelouch, who skillfully ignored it, "Of course." Lelouch reassured. "We will not take any drastic actions... right, Rolo?"  
"Certainly, if Brother does not wish it," He flicked out his switchblade for a moment and twirled it in the air.  
"Good," Amu said, "However, I still feel a bit bad about the tension that came between us." Amu looked down for a bit.  
"You had every right to feel suspicious," Lelouch responded regally. "If not, you'd be a fool."  
"Lelouch," Rolo held out a small case. "Contacts."  
"Thank you," He looked slightly surprised. "You carry them around?"  
"Yes, C.C said you'd lose them today," Rolo smiled as Lelouch placed them in and blinked.  
"I need to get going now," Amu said, "My mom wasn't expecting me to be gone this long."  
He nodded, "And your friends should as well. Farewell, Miss Hinamori," And with that, the two 'Lamperouge' siblings made their way out of the park.  
"To think," Tadase said, "Lelouch really is a nice person like we thought. Anyway, goodbye, Amu-chan." "Bye, Tadase-kun," Amu said, waving while leaving the park.  
Amu walked through the glass door, then sat with her fellow companions. "Hi everyone," Amu said. "So, I guess we can approve Lelouch as safe," Tadase said, "We can just keep our distance."  
Meanwhile, Rolo and Lelouch were busy concentrating on a chess match, with Lelouch cornering Rolo's white king with his own. He could move to the left, but Lelouch's knight was  
there... and to move back would be safe, but take him into the corner, where he'd be trapped. Sighing, Rolo smiled, "You win again, Lelouch."  
The meeting was meant to last late; until 7:00 p.m. to be exact. Once it was over, Amu headed home. When she was at the park, she looked around at the surroundings, and suddenly, saw an X-egg floating around.  
'7:00,' Lelouch sighed in dismay as he carried the warm pizza in his arms. 'C.C's gonna kill me. She wanted pizza an hour ago...'  
"An X-egg!" Amu followed it's path, only to horrifically find it flying at a speedy to pace towards Lelouch. "Lulu, look out!" Amu shouted, running towards him.  
Lelouch looked up at the yell, and he braced himself, knowing it would hit. Suddenly, Rolo was in front of him, holding a shattered egg in his palm, an indifferent look in his eyes.  
Amu's eyes were bloodshot. She merely stood at the current happening. She could feel liquid running down her face, but from the rain or tears, she didn't know. "Rolo," Amu said, "....why? That was a child's dream you just shattered!"  
Rolo only gazed at her, looking mildly amused, "This world isn't full of cheerleading heroes," He nodded towards Ran. "Perhaps people are better of without them."  
'You know better than them all,' Lelouch thought. Rolo had told him of his past, being trained as an assassin since the age of six.  
"I won't forgive you for this!" Amu shouted. Then, Amu transformed into Amulet Heart. "Never will I ever forgive someone who shatters a dream."


	4. Chapter 4 First Conflict

Rolo only stared, the geass sigil glowing dangerously, "I'm much more of a threat than Lelouch," He warned. "Do you want to fight me?"  
Amu gritted her teeth in pure anger, then a rod appeared in her hand. Taking a stance, Amu braced for the worst. Closing his eyes, Rolo nodded, smiling as he pulled a switchblade out of his sleeve, "Then so be it."  
With that, he seemed to vanish. Lelouch blinked, and then hissed at Amu, "You idiot! Don't try to be noble and attack him. You'll die."  
Amu merely ignored Lelouch, and kept a sharp eye out for Rolo.  
Lelouch winced as she ignored his words, and then Rolo reappeared, right behind her with his switchblade at her throat. "You can forfeit," He murmured in her ear, making it just graze her skin, not enough to draw blood. "I would rather you leave, but protecting Lelouch is my main priority, and one more death is not significant."  
"Holy Crown!" A yellow beam shot at Rolo.  
Rolo looked over, and tugged Amu with him, eyes narrowing as he pressed the blade into her neck, letting the smallest beads of red escape onto the silver metal. "Someone's an idiot, Tuftlet," He taunted. "You could have easily hit your precious Amu as well."

Amu's eyes shut, and her teeth clenched as she felt the cold blood run down her neck. "Tadase-kun!" She managed to shout.

"Silence," Rolo tightened his grip on her arm.

"Rolo," Lelouch warned. "Don't go too hard on her. She's just a girl."

Tadase watched as Rolo tightened the grip on Amu, raising his staff towards him. "Let her go," Tadase said, "There is no excuse for you to hurt her!"

"There is," His gaze hardened. "Although it is against Brother's wishes, I won't have her threaten his motives, nor mine. You all know this world isn't fair, and one child cannot make all the difference," Lavender eyes flickered to Lelouch. "At least not ones that are average, and those that are above have already been lost."  
"She threatened me," Rolo responded. "A dangerous variable to the mission."

"Release her! Holy Crown!" Tadase shot another beam towards the assassin.

Rolo's eyes narrowed, and he released her, before activating his Geass and then heading behind the frozen blonde's form and pulling his hidden gun from his pocket, and made sure Tadase could hear the resonating click and feel the cold metal on his flesh.  
"Like I said, don't interfere."

Tadase winced at the cold feel of the gun, and lowered his staff. He stayed still for a while, then shouted, "Amu-chan, run now!" Amu heard his voice, but couldn't move her feet. "Tadase-kun, I can't! I can't leave you!"

"Rolo, don't," Lelouch looked at him harshly, and Rolo's grip on the gun faltered for a moment as he looked into Lelouch's gaze. Suddenly, he pulled his hand back and hit Tadase's head harshly, enough so he'd fall unconscious, but not to permanent extent.

Tadase felt the rush of the gun, and fell like a rock on the ground. "TADASE-KUN!" Amu shouted, looking at the limp body in front of her. Amu's rod appeared back in her hands, and she took a powerful throw at Rolo. "Spiral Heart!"

"Stop!" Lelouch ordered as Rolo ducked, pocketing the gun calmly and regaining composure. "Both of you."

Amu's rod gracefully landed in her hands, and she made it disappear. "You hurt Tadase-kun," Amu said, "I...I really hate you. I hate you!"

A slightly saddened look rose on Rolo's features, and a bitter smile graced Lelouch's expression. Sighing slightly as he set his pizza box down, Lelouch took a step towards her, "Your friend will be all right. If you'd like, I could make you forget the pain. It'd be easier that way."

Amu then realized she still had the cut on her neck, slowly dripping beads of red. "I...." Amu said, pausing, "I...I guess. But, what will I forget, Tadase being hurt? Even if you make me forget, I'll see his body still lying on the ground."

"Heh, never mind then," A feminine voice made Lelouch look up to see C.C dangling on a tree branch, daintily nibbling on a piece of pizza. He looked down at the box; how had she snuck to it? "Lelouch, don't waste your time. We don't want Zero to be found simply playing psychiatrist, do we?"

Amu rushed over to Tadase, kneeling next to him. "Tadase-kun, please wake up," Amu said, her eyes filling with shining tears.

"He'll wake in approximately thirteen minutes and forty nine seconds," Rolo commented emotionlessly, walking over to Lelouch and C.C.

Amu looked over to Rolo, a worried expression still on her face. His eyebrow raised slightly, a questioning and challenging gesture.

"Please," Amu said, closing her eyes, "No more fighting. No more, no more."

Rolo merely looked away, a faint smile gracing his features. Lelouch sighed; the young assassin was a wonderful partner, but in terms of emotion, he was as smart as a puked up fish crumpet. Same with C.C, the bloody witch. "I'm sorry," He said earnestly. "We didn't want to cause such an event."

Amu stood up, still staring at the group. "I was so happy when I first met you," she said, "Now, all I feel is friction between us. This can't go on any longer."

"Likewise," C.C responded bluntly. "Actually, I just plain and simply don't like mortals. You're rather whiny, you know." She hugged Cheese-kun, which she'd somehow brought up with her when she climbed the tree _with _the pizza box, eating a slice. "Eh, but whatever. Your heart beats. I'm not sure about Rolo and Lulu... do they count? Their hearts stopped beating before."  
"C,C!" Lelouch snapped in anger.

Amu stared at C.C, but didn't comment, fearing it would start a new dispute. "So, I'm guessing you come from a different land?"

"And how did you come up with that conclusion, little girl?" C.C responded sarcastically, leaning her head on her knees.

Amu nearly glared at the girl, but kept her cool. "How do you intend to return?" She asked.

"We don't," Lelouch intervened. "Nor will it ever occur."

"There has to be some way!" Amu said, "You got here one way, you can get back the same way then!"

Lelouch smiled slightly. "I've died once for my sins," he repeated. "And you know better than anyone there are secrets to be kept. If I were to return, I'd be executed."

Amu's eyes were wide in shock. "So, that's what you meant," Amu said, "You already died, so you came to this world."

"You don't want to die," Lelouch mused. "Though it was planned, it still hurt like hell."  
"You don't know that," C.C commented. "You've never been."  
Lelouch merely ignored her.

Amu looked down in shame. She had no idea what real pain he'd been through in his real world.

"Before anyone sees us, I suppose we should depart," Lelouch commented, realizing it'd be odd with two oddly dressed children, one unconscious, and then him, C.C and Rolo. "Your friend will be all right. He should be waking up in about thirty four seconds."

"Okay," Amu said, "Goodbye."

"Farewell," Lelouch smiled. "But don't forget we'll meet tomorrow, so it isn't the end of our story yet."

"Right," Amu said, remembering he was still an assistant at her school.

"Don't look so disappointed," C.C said as she jumped off the tree. "At least Rolo and I aren't there. Too suspicious for our work. We've got some stuff to do later in the week, anyways."

Nodding one last farewell, Lelouch made his way out of the park, and the last dwindling comment was of course, C.C's, "Lulu, you ordered anchovies with the pickle-juice. I hate anchovies on pizza."  
"That's just sick, C.C."

Suddenly, Amu heard Tadase stir, and she knelt next to him. "Tadase-kun?" Amu said, looking at Tadase.

Tadase's eyes slowly opened, and he muttered, "Amu-chan.... Thank goodness, you're okay."

Tadase lifted his head, and stood up. Both of their transformations then disappeared. "Tadase-kun, are you still hurting?" Amu asked.

"I'm fine," he said, "And Lelouch?"

"They're fine, they left." Amu said. "We should be going too," Tadase said, "We've spent too much time here, our parents will worry."

"Right, see you tomorrow, Tadase-kun." Amu said, turning around and exiting the park.

When Amu woke up that Saturday afternoon, she set off to the mall, running store to store, looking for some sales. After she was done, it was surprisingly already late. 'I was gone that long?' Amu thought. She rushed home, and then set her bags down in her room. "Amu-chan, you got too excited,"

Miki commented, "Six bags of clothes!"

Amu sighed, then laid on her bed, and flipped on her television. "The news?" Amu said, "Why was it there?" Amu was about to change the channel before she saw a headline announcement; "Director of Easter; Mysterious Death." Amu's eyes widened at the statement. The Director...was dead? How?

"It was said a suspicious assassin came to the building yesterday and killed him," the reporter said.

"And it's true." The shock of hearing the voice made Amu turn around to see Ikuto standing in her balcony.

Amu walked over, and opened the door. "Ikuto, just what are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"Just thought I might tell you the news," Ikuto said, "But it looks like you found out yourself."

Amu looked back over to the T.V., then back at Ikuto. "Are you a bit, sad?" Amu asked.

"Maybe a bit," Ikuto said, "But, I i didn't like the old man too much."

Amu looked down, then said, "So, this means..." Amu paused for a few moments, "You're...free? From Easter?"

Ikuto looked out the window, "Yeah," he said, "I guess I am." Amu looked up at Ikuto, and he looked back.

"So," Amu said, "What do you do now?" "I really don't know," Ikuto said, "I've lived such a trapped life, I really just don't know." Amu looked away, hoping Ikuto wouldn't see her worried expression. "Maybe I can go on loving you." Amu's eyes shot open, and she immediately turned back to Ikuto. "I know I'll get you to fall in love with me," Ikuto said, leaning in to her face, "It's just one big game now."

Amu started to blush insanely, and looked away again. "Well, see you." Ikuto said, jumping off of the balcony. Amu ran to the edge of the balcony, but saw Ikuto no where in sight. 'Geez, annoying to the last second,' Amu thought, a gentle smile lighting her face.

***

'Director of Easter; Mysterious Death,' Lelouch paused from his cooking to look up at the television, looking mildly surprised. He'd found out Easter was a large, influential association, and for such a thing to happen without notice… Unconsciously, his gaze turned to Rolo, who in responded with a shrug, "It wasn't me," He stated. "I don't kill without order or good reason."

Yes, this would be rather troublesome, and now that the Guardians knew of Rolo's occupation, they'd definitely become suspicious. Hopefully they didn't have any connections, or Rolo might have to get his hands dirty again. Sighing as he flipped a pancake, Lelouch responded, "It's fine Rolo. The guy was probably some fat jerk with sixteen wives and three alleged sons."

Rolo hid a snicker, and C.C, who was hovering around the kitchen, simply smiled, "You really have a sense of humor for a mortal," She commented.

"Shut up about the mortal stuff," Lelouch complained. "It's almost as irritating as eating pizza for lunch, dinner, and snack."

"Well so what, Zero? At least you're eating. During the rebellion, you probably skipped. Can't have your subordinates knowing you're Britannian," Lelouch glowered at the girl, and sighed.

"Yeah, right."

***

That night, Rolo was heading through the park. Lelouch had been to busy to get the nightly pizza, and C.C would never go get it herself; may the gods forbid such a thing! So he was stuck holding a pizza box and incapable of reaching his weaponry. All sixteen pieces on person, hidden in various areas in undetectable areas.

Ikuto was laying in a tree, hoping to rest a while. Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the park, and couldn't resist to look down. Who he saw was Rolo, the assassin Amu told him about, and that she thought had killed his step father. Ikuto just smirked, and jumped down in front of the guy. "Hey, Rolo," Ikuto said.

Lavender eyes narrowed in mistrust, and the brunette responded calmly, "May I inquire where you came upon such a name, Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"I could ask you the same question," Ikuto said, "Amu told me about you."

"Of course she did," Rolo looked mildly irritated at the girl's name, and he paused, fiddling with the pizza box. "But about your question-You know I won't respond. But since Hinamori's already told you about me, I'll just say I did not kill the director."

"Eh?" Ikuto said, "Coming from a trained assassin, that might be hard to believe."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand fully," Rolo snapped, shooting a venomous glare at the cat-like boy. His hand was slowly making its way to his breast pocket as he pretended to just shift the weight of the pizza box.

"Hmm," Ikuto said, cat ears popping on his head, "Aren't you in a good mood?"

Rolo merely turned his head away, not responding to the idiotic question.

"I guess I'll go then," Ikuto said, "I guess no fight was to be made out of this......coward."

That did it. Swiftly, Rolo pulled out a dagger and shot it at Ikuto in a quick split-second, easily pinning his shirt to the tree behind him. "Shut up, you bastard."

Rolo caught it with ease, a slightly daring look returning the smirk. "You don't want to fight me," He said softly, dangerously.

Sighing softly, he nodded, "If you insist."

Ikuto pulled a giant claw in the air. "Aww, but this could get interesting, though." Ikuto said.  
And then he was holding a knife to Ikuto's neck, pressing softly so the blood began trickling down the boy's neck.

"Clever move," Ikuto said, then he jumped backwards. He quickly shot the claw at Rolo. Quickly dodging, though the tip of the attack grazed his shoulder, Rolo seemed to flicker out of sight before reappearing behind Ikuto, and sending a quick slash to his arm.

Ikuto winced at the cuts, but immediately stepped back. "My own heart, unlock!" Ikuto started to glow, then it faded to show him in his transformation. "Chara-nari, Black Lynx!"

"Parlor tricks won't affect an enemy you cannot see," Though he was slightly daunted at the sight, Rolo hid it with ease, slipping into the mask of an assassin. "And it is foolish to threaten one of my occupation."

Ikuto ignored his comment, and jumped high in the air. "Come now, it was fun."

His eyes glowed red, and he watched as the frozen boy fell to the ground before letting him move again, "Looks like you don't even know how to move."

Rolo winced as he felt warm liquid rush down his arm, staining his shirt red. He glared at Ikuto darkly, and then activated his geass once more, before creating a shallow cut around the boy's neck. It wouldn't kill him, but would most likely cause him to stop.

Ikuto grabbed his neck, trying to avoid the pain and rush of red flowing on him. He glared at Rolo, then rushed in, knocking Rolo's tool away.

Rolo raised an eyebrow, and flicked his left hand to reveal yet another blade, "You don't expect me to have only one weapon. I've been playing, but if you insist on fighting, I will have to be serious. You know I can freeze you, leave you incapable of moving while I slowly slice your internal organs, leaving you to bleed on the cement."

I never did say this was a fight," Ikuto said, "A fun game, you could say."

"Like a cat and a mouse," Rolo responded, smiling slightly.

Ikuto smirked, then jumped back in a battle stance. "My move," Ikuto said, and then he pounced on Rolo, cutting his side.

Rolo winced slightly; he'd hit one of Rolo's hiding spots for a weapon, and the small blade fell out of the pocket. He picked it up daintily, and said with a small pout, "You dented my favorite knife."

"Aww, did the little boy love that toy?" Ikuto said sarcastically.

His head snapped up so quickly it was a wonder he wasn't hit with whiplash. Suddenly next to Ikuto, he drove the already bloodstained knife into his arm, "Don't say things without knowing their meanings," He spat angrily.

Ikuto fought back a scream, but a small cry managed to escape. He glared deeply at Rolo, hatred pulsing through his bleeding veins. "Be happy it wasn't your throat," Rolo looked back at him impassively, and flipped his other knives back into the cuff of his sleeve, before turning to leave. "Next time, it will be."

Amu was walking through the park, taking a casual stroll, when suddenly, she saw a strange figure that was somewhat...familiar. Slowly, she walked over to the figure, only to find it was Ikuto. Before she could say anything, he fell on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Ikuto!" Amu rushed to his side, staring at the limp body, covered in large cuts, and stained with deep red.

Watching silently with red eyes, the boy in the shadows stared at Amu Hinamori, as she turned around to meet his gaze. "You…" She muttered.


	5. Chapter 5 The Grand Finale

Amu's eyes were scared and fearful, but her body was full of hate and anger. "You..." Amu muttered softly, "You...you did this to Ikuto......didn't you?"

The assassin nodded slightly, "Yes, Miss Hinamori, but it was unavoidable. The damage may be permanent on his arm. Perhaps if he knew better than to mouth off to strangers, it wouldn't have happened."

Amu glared at Rolo, then glanced down at Ikuto. "I will fight you," Amu sternly said, "I can never forget what happened here today, so I might as well do something about it."

"Cannot forget or will not?" Rolo responded serenely. He looked towards her neck. "You haven't healed since our last encounter, Miss Hinamori. Are you prepared for another?"  
Yes, he was still bleeding from his shoulder, had part of his shirt torn off, but he would still have enough energy for banter before a fight.

"I am prepared," Amu responded, "I'll do it for all you've done....for Tadase-kun.....for Ikuto."

"Then let the games begin," Rolo purred, eyes lowered in carefully hidden glee;_ it's time for some bloodshed. V.V, I hope you're watching._

_***_

In the local Albatross & Finch, Amu was searching the racks and shelves, going on her monthly shopping spree. "Amu-chan, don't go crazy," Miki said, "You don't want to spend all of your money too quickly." "I know, I know," Amu sighed, exiting the store with no bags.

As Amu left the store, though, she spotted a certain familiar raven-haired boy, and called his named, "Lelouch!"

One year. It had been a year since he'd heard that voice... but no... When had he heard that voice?  
"Do I know you?" The violet eyed boy questioned softly, smiling. His gentle gaze flickered over hers questioningly.

"Lelouch, it's me, Amu," Amu responded in confusion, "Remember, you were helping at my school?"

"Lelouch?" A frown graced his features, a slightly bemused look that grew from the confusion of the odd girl. "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person. I'm Brian Nati, and I just moved to Japan."

Oh," Amu muttered, looking down in embarrassment, "I'm terribly sorry," She couldn't help herself, he looked like, talked like, and had the same eyes as Lelouch, but, they were calmer, "You just looked like someone I know."

"Ah," Brian smiled serenely. He looked upwards for a moment, and one could swear he was looking at her charas. "Well, I've never heard that before, but ah well. It was nice to meet you."

"Y-you too," Amu stammered, bowing slightly, "Sorry to disrupt, bye." Amu turned around, leaving Brian.

***One Year Ago***

After the long, gruesome battle, Amu was left with a large cut on her arm, scrapes on her face, many bruises, and a repeated bleeding throat. She was kneeling on the ground, couldn't stand, couldn't even speak, she merely stared at Rolo, who also had many injuries, but not as severe as hers.  
Suddenly, the rest of his friends, Lelouch and C.C, came and found him. There was no conversation, just brutal glares from Rolo and C.C, and a regretful look on Lelouch's face. Then they turned around and left, but, she heard one small comment from Rolo; "You will surely regret doing this later."  
Amu walked over to Ikuto with her best strength and wraped her scarf around his arm. "Ikuto..." Amu muttered. Ikuto was a still body, unconcious, and bleeding to death. Amu despratly tried to stop the flow, and eventually, it did. Ikuto laid still, but soon, he started to breathe, but not wake. Amu picked up Ikuto's body over her shoulder, and slowly brought him to her house. When Amu rang the doorbell, her mom answered the door. "Hello? Oh, Am-" Her mother saw Amu's saddened face, and she was soaking wet because it had started to rain. "Please," Amu quietly muttred, "Let me help him, he's going to bleed to death." When morning came, Ikuto gently opened his eyes, only to find himself in Amu's bed. Looking to his side, he saw Amu, still sleeping, dried tear marks accenting her face. Ikuto could only gently smile, Amu, his stubborn love, had saved him. Amu stirred slightly, and uttered, "I..ku..to." Amu's eyes then opened, and she saw Ikuto sitting next to her, a gentle smile on his face. "Ikuto, you're awake!" Amu said, "Are you okay?" Ikuto looked down at his arm, which had been bandaged, along with his neck. "I think I'm fine," Ikuto responded, "But...thank you, for helping me and all." Amu looked down, and blushed lightly. "It's fine," Amu said in her cool tone, "It's not like I could just leave you there." Ikuto smirked, and then stood up. "I"ll be going now, thanks for the hospitality," Ikuto said, walking towards the balcony. Amu got up, and watched him jump off the tall platform. "Well, see ya then......my love."

***One Year Ago***

_Dear Brian Nati,_

_Whether it is the changing of the seasons, or the passing of a mere second, one's memories will continue to blossom, until a person has a full mind of memories to their death, some happy, some not so much. Everyone's memories are a treasure to be thought of, and a lifetime's worth are, without doubt, more than life itself. For what is life without memory? Your first bike ride, that crisp apple you consumed but a day ago? Would you rather a long life of nothingness, or a short life of vibrant life and love? I believe the answer is fairly obvious, but all have different perspective. And that perspective is what makes every human unique. And I know what you would choose._

_And the reason I know this? _

_You are Lelouch vi Britannia._

_Lelouch's hand paused in mid-sentence, and he blinked in confusion, looking upwards to his reflection. The dull red of his eyes met his, and the weariness in his eyes. It had been a day since Rolo's return from the unexpected battle, forever sealing the mistrust in the other's minds. He knew it was wrong to have ever associated with them, and now they paid the price, though they were the ones who were rightfully to exist in this world._

_Such a thing would carry on and burden Rolo's mind for quite some time, and his as well. There were many ways to approach the events that had happened, but the punishment for maiming the Guardians' in ways he found to be vile, even as Zero. Behind that mask that was the symbol of the Japanese peoples' hopes was simply a schoolboy with mental abilities that could be considered a gift-No, a curse._

_And here he was, a shaky hand that scrawled across the parchment messily, unlike his normally elegant script, and a bottle next his hand with foul-smelling liquid inside. His breath smelled of alcohol, and dark lines surrounded his eyes. Several years ago, when he was in his plane of existence, a boy who just loved his sister, if you told him this was how he'd end up, he'd call you insane. But it was true, in a drunken stupor on the floor of the bathroom, writing a letter of complete madness. Who was this Brian Nati? Was he imagining himself in the future? Or was this… a warning?_

_He wasn't one to drink, but this called for such a thing. The simple burden of knowing he'd caused such harm, like the cancer that ate away a person's body, or the invasive species that took over ecosystems. He was the cancer, he was the darkness. And it hurt._

_Slowly, with a quivering hand, he reached to the bottle, took another swig, and forgot about Lelouch Lamperouge_


End file.
